<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart is full but yours is running out by kintsukuroi99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932845">my heart is full but yours is running out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99'>kintsukuroi99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucu, pikirmu, karena kau mati-matian memperlakukan manusia itu sebagai orang mati yang mustahil kembali bangkit untuk mengganggu hidupmu, tetapi kau malahan berduka terlalu lama, tak bisa menghempas mantel kesedihanmu semudah kau melempar dan menghancurkan banyak barang dalam tempat tinggal barumu.</p><p>Kau cuma duduk diam di nisan imajinernya, menekuk lutut, berharap bisa mengubur dirimu tepat di sampingnya, sama-sama hilang dari muka dunia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart is full but yours is running out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kau menapak di kota kelahiranmu setelah penerbangan panjang yang melibatkan tidur yang tak nyenyak serta mulut yang pahit sebab lama absen mengisap rokok, angkasa bersih dan benderang di luar dan lantai bandara yang mengilap memantulkan bayangan kopermu, dan ketika kau menghirup udara di sekeliling, aroma yang mestinya terasa seperti pulang, yang menyimpan kenangan tentang lekuk-lekuk bangunan yang tumbuh mengiringi masa kecilmu serta rumah besar dengan rubanah berventilasi minim yang lama tidak dijamah, lagi-lagi cuma satu oranglah yang memenuhi ingatan.</p><p><em>Bawa aku pergi dari sini?</em> Kau menunduk, menatap jemari yang kapalan karena terlalu banyak berlatih, rambutmu berantakan dan jatuh hening di dekat telinga. <em>Ini pertanyaan bodoh, dan kau boleh tertawa keras-keras jika mendengarnya datang dari bibirku, tapi: apa, meskipun itu hanya sekali, di antara keramaian dan manusia-manusia berhati hangat yang mengitari semestamu, kau pernah kembali memikirkanku,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akihiko?</em>
</p><p>Kau membenci cara benakmu bekerja; yang terkadang memutar ulang gema dari satu nama ketika kau sedang kelewat kesepian dan lelah, yang seringnya peduli setan dengan kesibukan padat maupun waktu luangmu yang makin menipis. Ah, bajingan, bukankah kau telah menguatkan tekadmu untuk menjual separuh jiwamu pada musik, sebagaimana orkestra dan resital mengisi detik-detik hidupmu sekaligus mengaliri pembuluh darahmu, memompa nyaris seluruh napas dan kesadaranmu?</p><p>Apapun akan kau lakukan untuk bergerak maju, dan itu adalah janji yang selalu kau jaga di antara kepalan jari dan dalam pikiran, bahkan mengintai seperti hantu sampai ke mimpi malam harimu.</p><p>Tapi apa yang bisa kaulakukan ketika kau mendadak terperosok menyongsong kenangan-kenanganmu, tepat di momen-momen terlengahmu? Ketika kau malas-malasan menyeret langkah di minimarket dan tak sengaja berhenti di depan etalase bir yang mereknya amat sangat disukai seseorang. Ketika kau mengunjungi kampus untuk mengurusi dokumen kelulusanmu, dan samar-samar aroma rokok mengambang dari koridor, bau familier yang membuatmu berbalik ingin mengejar seolah bentuknya solid dan bisa digapai, dan betapa yang kau sua pada akhirnya cuma punggung lelaki asing, yang tak sekokoh dan selebar punggung seseorang dalam ingatanmu. Lucu, pikirmu, karena kau mati-matian memperlakukan manusia itu sebagai orang mati yang mustahil kembali bangkit untuk mengganggu hidupmu, tetapi kau malahan berduka terlalu lama, tak bisa menghempas mantel kesedihanmu semudah kau melempar dan menghancurkan banyak barang dalam tempat tinggal barumu.</p><p>Kau cuma duduk diam di nisan imajinernya, menekuk lutut, berharap bisa mengubur dirimu tepat di sampingnya, sama-sama hilang dari muka dunia.</p><p>Kau tahu, setelah bertahun-tahun pun, langkahmu cuma dirantai di satu tempat. Tak berdaya. Kau biarkan terus begitu, entah sampai kapan.</p><p>Ingar-bingar bandara memenuhi telingamu, berisik seperti semesta Tokyo di luar sana, tetapi kau berjalan seolah separuh kesadaranmu masih tertinggal di negara sebelah, pada nakas di kamar hotelmu yang dingin dan cuma diisi senyap. Kopermu digenggam, bergulir mulus melewati orang-orang—kau mengerjap dan begitu tersadar kau telah berdiri di atas aspal yang panas terpanggang matahari, rumahmu menjulang di hadapan, taksi pergi di belakang punggungmu dan barangkali cukup puas dengan tip tambahan yang tak bisa kauingat jumlahnya. Kau mengerjap lagi. Kenapa di sini? Apa yang membuatmu pulang pada tempat yang takkan menyambutmu dengan apapun selain kegelapan dan sunyi yang kemudian akan merasuk ke tulang-tulang?</p><p>Kau mendongak, mengabaikan sinar matahari musim panas yang menusuk mata, lama memandangi jendela-jendela rumahmu yang tertutup, juga birai pintu dan beranda depan yang dilekati debu tebal. Di belakangmu jalanan begitu sepi dan kau tak berkedip ketika mendapati suara langkah mendekat, benakmu menebak itu cuma bocah-bocah SD yang baru keluar dari bus mereka. Dari sudut mata, bahkan meski kau hanya melirik abai, kau menangkap mudah kelebatan ransel merah dan tawa riang yang menghilang di ujung jalan, dan suara pagar yang dibuka, dan suara seorang ibu yang hangat menyambut sang anak pulang. Kau membiarkan utas-utas rambutmu menghalangi pandangan, merasakan panas yang aneh di belakang rongga mata.</p><p>Kau rindu. Dengan jalan pulang yang biasa kau susuri bersama seseorang, dasi seragam kalian sama-sama dipakai longgar, dan gari-gari kun yang tersisa di batang dalam genggamanmu meleleh sampai ke ujung jari, membuatmu ditertawakan lelaki satunya. Kau memandang rambut keemasannya, kesal sekaligus sayang, dan kau mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut kekasihmu bahkan meski itu membuatmu harus agak berjinjit—dan kau berkedip, dan ingatan itu hilang sekejap, seperti kabut tipis yang disentuh matahari pertama pagi hari.</p><p>Satu tanganmu yang lain erat mengenggam tas biola, bawaanmu demikian banyaknya seolah-olah ini adalah pembuktian bahwa kau tidak mengisi hidupmu dengan ratapan dan kesedihan belaka—tetapi lagi-lagi kau memikirkan punggungnya. Senyumnya yang cuma di satu sudut bibir. Tangan yang terulur. Jemari yang kokoh dan kasar karena terlalu banyak ditempa kerja sambilan yang tak tahu waktu, pas sekali di jari-jari kurusmu.</p><p>Lamunanmu yang lancang mulai berandai-andai: bagaimana jika manusia itu mendadak lari menghampirimu dari pertigaan jalan yang hanya dua puluh langkah jauhnya dari sini? Menarik tanganmu, menggendongmu pergi, tak peduli dengan koper dan tas biolamu yang jatuh berdebam di aspal, tanpa ucapan maaf ataupun sambutan selamat datang—hanya ada kalian, dan tawa yang kemudian memenuhi udara dan saling timpal dengan suara serangga musim panas, dan dirimu yang memeluk sambil membenamkan pandangan pada ceruk lehernya. <em>Kau suka dengan tindik baru di telingaku?</em> Kau akan bertanya, balas mendekap erat alih-alih minta diturunkan—dan mungkin orang itu akan mudah saja menjawab <em>suka</em>, seperti pujaan pada matanya tiap kali ia menyentuhmu, seperti cara jemarinya menyusur di kulit telanjangmu, yang selalu membuatmu merasa diinginkan bahkan meski kau tahu akal sehatmu tak membolehkan semua itu.</p><p>Lalu kau akan bergumam, <em>ini karena aku ingin mengingatmu sampai selamanya</em>, sejenak saja membiarkan hatimu tidak dilindungi apa-apa. <em>Karena meski kita berpisah, saat nantinya aku melupakan wajah dan suaramu, aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang persis keberadaan dirimu untuk terus kukenang seorang diri.</em></p><p>Begitu saja, dan kau terhempas lagi ke kenyataan, pada musim panas yang masih teramat panjang, dengan jahitan di hati yang menganga terbuka dan pipi yang basah oleh air mata.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48jiXfQSFoSkRvJNtGHngW?si=hBiKZ7fNRfGvtQUJu6wNcw">but we fell like rain.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>